


Backstage

by dinoTaurlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoTaurlarrie/pseuds/dinoTaurlarrie
Summary: Harry comes to Louis for comfort about their last live performance which turns into a good shag
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 28





	Backstage

Louis relaxed into the couch as he casually scrolled through his phone, staring intently at the photos he'd acquired over the last five years; mostly of Harry but who'd ever suspect Lou of taking the pictures.  
Of course, his relaxation was cut short, when the door to his dressing room swung open. Lou's oceanic eyes darted to the familiar dimple faced brunette. A small smile spread on his lips as he shut his phone off and placed it behind himself on the end table.  
"Hey, Haz. What's up?" Louis inquired before pushing up on the arm of the couch. He could see the hurt in Harry's eyes and Louis patted the cushion next to him. Haz, of course, was next to him before Lou could even lift his hand. He wrapped his arms around Louis and buried his puffy cheeks into the elder's neck.  
"I'm scared, Lou." Harry muffled into his best friend's skin, his long wavy curls resting on his shoulders; it was their last live performance together and Harry was petrified. Louis caressed the boy's head as his other arm wrapped firmly around Harry's waist.  
"Don't be scared, Haz. I've got ya." He cooed to the youngest of the four and let his nimble fingers comb through Harry's soft hair. Lou sat back on the couch and allowed Harry to cuddle up to him, humming a soothing tone. After a minute of humming, Louis let the words form and fall from his lips.   
"You are my sunshine; my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away...."  
Harry sniffled lightly before taking a sleeve to his watery eyes. Each soft word that flowed into his ears gave Haz a feeling of security, listening happily to Lou's singing. He always knew what Harry needed in order to feel better and never hesitated to give it to him; it was astounding to say the least.   
"Ya feel better, princess?" Louis whispered softly, the pet name something he had grown fond of calling the boy. A breathy giggle left Harry's lips as Lou spoke, nodding slowly. Of course, Harry was still scared and nervous but the feeling of Lou's hands on his body brought relief; in ways Harry had always been stumped by.   
"C-can I do something for you, too, Louis..?" Harry's voice stuttered the question as he was quick to look away, a blush forming on the boy's perfectly constructed cheekbones. The elder male was rather thrown off by his question, but, nonetheless, he nodded.   
Harry met Lou's eyes with a frightened yet passionate look; it was like he was contemplating his next move in a game of chess. Louis was left playing a little guessing game in his thoughts until Harry finally made his move. He'd pressed his palish pink lips to Lou's with eager desire, something Harry felt to be long overdue.   
Of course, Louis was taken back by the princess's bold choice, equivalent to moving the queen on his first turn of the game; however, unlike a game of chess, rules were more suggestive than authoritative. He took hold of Harry's neck and let their lips coexist in a moment of silence.   
As the kiss dragged on, Harry's confidence slowly increased with each second; so much so that he slinked onto Lou's lap, straddling him. It didn't take much for Louis to moan into Harry's lips as the youngest fluttered around against Lou; it was like a dream for the both of them.   
"Thank you..." Harry murmured into Louis' lips, his fingers running over the elder's slight hollowed cheeks, the traces of hair leaving a tickled feeling against Harry's fingertips. It was unexpected to feel Louis kiss back and Harry couldn't imagine the embarrassment he would have felt otherwise.   
"For what?" Louis whispered back, finally opening his eyes to meet Harry's emerald green. "Didn't do something worth a thanks, love..." He added and moved a hand to the boy's heated cheek. Harry's beauty seemed to mimick that of an angel, even after the five years of stress they'd been put through.   
"Being my best mate for the last five years, even when ya needed me and I wasn't there." Harry sighed at the thought, now resting his forehead firmly on Louis' shoulder. A moment of silence brought many ideas to Harry, ones he'd thought of countless times before.   
The long haired brunette slipped to his knees in front of the couch; Harry sat neatly between Lou's legs. A flutter of his lashes gave the youngest an innocent look but his intentions were anything but. Louis furrowed his brows delicately as he perceived each of Harry's intent movements.   
"Haz-" Lou attempted to speak to the male sat so beautifully, only to be cut off by the feeling of Harry's hand. It pressed firmly into Louis' now obvious erection, while an angelic smile lifted the corner of his lips; it was the reaction Harry lived for.   
"Hush, Lou. Just relax." Harry whispered to the elder and wrapped his sneaky fingers against the outline of Louis' cock; he had to admit, it was unexpectedly large. Harry stared intently at the bulge he held loosely, gnawing at his bottom lip.   
"Princess..." Louis muttered lowly, shifting around on the cushion. His hand moved over Harry's fingers and began to lead the boy's movements. A groan pushed from Lou's lips as his head fell back into the couch, bucking his hips against Harry's delicate fingers.   
The youngest flicked his emerald green eyes to Louis, taking in every detail of the sight; his flushed cheeks and swelled bottom lip was Harry's new favorite image. He wobbled up onto his knees before fiddling hastily with Louis' jeans button. After half a decade, Harry was finally getting exactly what he wanted.   
"'M always gunna be your princess, Lou." Haz admitted with a rather seductive tone while his delicate fingers helped yank down the elder's pants. The greyish blue briefs Louis wore didn't leave much for the imagination considering the way his cock tented inside them.   
Lou let out a shaky breath as his body tensed, while Harry pawed at Louis' dick. After moments that felt to be eternities, the youngest slipped back the briefs, revealing Lou's awaiting erection. For a while, both remained unmoving, silent; until Harry ran his tongue up the shaft of Louis' cock, that is.  
"F-fuck.." He shuttered at the feeling Haz left, Lou's hand immediately pushing into the brunette's curls. Harry held Louis' intense gaze through his lashes while taking the elder's cock into his mouth agonizingly slow; he could see Lou struggle to keep his composure.   
Louis curled his fingers into Harry's locks tightly, tugging just enough to make the boy take his entire length. Haz hollowed his cheeks against Lou's cock while it hit the back of his throat, causing Harry to gag slightly.   
"Bloody hell, Haz.. feels good." Louis moaned the words and bucked into the youngest male's mouth. The saliva dripping from his mouth coated Lou's dick as Harry popped off, panting with a weak smile. Making Louis feel good was Harry's newfound goal.   
Lou glared down at Harry from the couch, jumping to his feet before shoving himself all the way back into the boy's throat; Harry's soft lips grazed against the elder's base. He couldn't help but whimper against Lou, which only came out a hum.   
"You've no idea how long I've wanted to shag ya, Harry." Louis hissed at the pleasurable feeling Harry's hum gave, throbbing against the walls of his mouth. Lou finally released Harry and pulled him to his feet by the hair; he knew exactly how to make the boy quiver.   
Lou's eyes scanned the younger male's facial features intently, listening to the giggle Harry let fall from his swollen red lips. It was clear Harry was enjoying every second of Louis using him the minute he noticed the bulge in the boy's tight skinny jeans; Louis couldn't be happier with Harry's new choice of fashion.   
"Why wait a second more?" Haz managed, his hand traveling to the pleasurable pain at the front of his pants. His cock pulsed against the friction his hand gave, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth; Harry looked sloppy and unkempt but as the seconds dragged on, he couldn't care less.   
Lou's eyes ravished the sight and pulled Harry into a sloppy kiss, biting frivolously at the younger male's lip. Everything about Harry sent Lou mad and he'd needed this for so damn long; needed Harry for so damn long.   
"Turn around." Louis ordered lowly and the younger brunette did as he was told, wiggling his bum just to tease Louis. The elder growled darkly and grabbed at Harry's arse roughly, smacking it before pushing Harry's upper body down so he was bent over the sofa.   
"Yes, Daddy..." Harry whined out and Louis' eyes went dark. Fuck did that word get to him. Quickly, Lou tore Harry's pants down after he undid them, staring intently at the bright baby blue laced thong Harry wore.   
"Fuck's sake." He breathed and Harry giggled, wiggling his behind once more. Slowly, Louis peeled them off and admired the younger male's bum. "So beautiful.." He trailed and pressed his lips to Harry's arse, nipping softly at the skin. After a bit of teasing and listening to Harry whine for more, Louis licked a stripe up from the boy's balls to his fluttering hole.  
"Shit.." Harry moaned out at the feeling as his hands clenched at the cushion. "More.. Please Daddy.." Harry begged and whined out as Louis did it again.   
"Patience, baby. Let Daddy make you feel good." Louis whispered against Harry's skin before running his tongue along the boy's rim slowly. He wanted nothing more than to fuck into Harry until he could barely walk.   
After teasing Harry's hole with his tongue, Louis took it upon himself to wiggle past the younger male's rim and into him slowly. The whining moan that came from Harry was encouragement enough to keep going, tongue fucking the younger brunette he'd grown to love.   
This went on for who knows how long, the two men far too focused on what they were doing to even notice time passing by. It wasn't until Harry's hole was soaked did Louis stop tasting him. He pulled away and nuzzled against his princess's ass cheeks, worshipping every inch.  
"Such a beautiful ass, baby.." He trailed before standing up and kneading the young brunette's bum. "Gonna fuck you nice and good." Louis added as he took hold of his own cock, giving himself a few languid strokes before positioning himself against Harry.   
"Please, Daddy.. need it so bad.." Harry whined out as he tried to back into it to no avail. Lou smirked devilishly as he slapped Harry's bum a bit roughly, causing the brunette to jolt forward with a gasp. The elder grinned and rubbed where he smacked gently.   
"You want it, baby?" He asked and Harry nodded quickly, proceeding to beg almost incoherently for Louis to fuck him. "Shhh, princess. Daddy'll give you what you need." He whispered as he shushed the green eyed brunette before slowly pushing his tip past Harry's rim.   
Harry let out a little hissing gasp, legs spreading more for Louis as his head fell into the cushion of the couch; he wanted Lou to fuck him for years and never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that it'd feel this good with even just the tip.   
"Daddy.." He breathed and Louis smirked, kneading Harry's behind softly as he slowly buried himself into the younger brunette. "Feels good.." He added and the elder male's smirk widened; he adored his princess and was happy to know that Harry felt good.   
Louis stood still for a moment to let Harry adjust to the intrusion, his jaw clenched slightly as all he wanted to do was pound into him and make him scream. After a moment, he started rocking his hips against the younger male, holding his hips tightly, surely to leave bruises.   
The curly haired brunette whined out as Louis moved inside him, clenching the cushion for support as he squirmed a bit; he wanted Louis to use and abuse him, to make him his little fuck toy. He couldn't take this slow pace, he needed more. Harry reached behind him and grabbed Louis by the thigh, whining softly and trying to make him speed up.   
"Patience, Princess." Lou managed to say, taking Harry's hand lightly and giving it a squeeze. He loved Harry; always had. They'd had a rough five years together, they both knew that, but that never wavered their unspoken feelings for each other.   
It wasn't until Lou lost patience did he start speeding up, the sound of skin slapping and moans filling the once silent room. Harry rocked against the couch as Louis grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed into him for the first time.   
"Agh!" Harry yelled out at the feeling of his prostate being hit head on, panting already. Louis took it upon himself to remove their shirts and toss them aside; he wanted to admire every inch of Harry's body and touch his skin in whatever places he could reach.   
Louis smirked as he let his nails dig into Harry's back, dragging them down his skin and thrusted into him roughly; the younger brunette's back arched as he moaned out loudly, quickly cut off by Lou's hand pulling him up by his throat.   
Harry's hand went to Lou's wrist as he panted lightly, getting a bit light headed while Louis choked him. He felt every sensation go through his body like fire in his veins, moans, groans and grunts filling the room to every corner; it was unreal.   
"Go on, baby. Get off to me fucking you nice and good." Louis whispered darkly, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking at this point; the curly male's hand was on his cock just as Louis finished his sentence, stroking himself quickly as he twitched and throbbed in the air.  
Louis grunted and groaned as he found himself pounding into Harry like there was no tomorrow; he hoped the young brunette would be able to perform after this. Harry's moans became louder as his strokes became sporadic.   
"Fuck! Daddy, 'm gonna-" He was immediately cut off by his orgasm, spurting cum all over the couch. Lou felt Harry's ass clench around him and suck him in with each thrust of his hips; it was like he was trying to suck the cum right out of him.   
Lou felt his edge getting closer and pulled out quickly, causing Harry to whine but he knew Louis couldn't very well cum inside him right before a show. That would be far too uncomfortable to spend hours with his pants sticking to him.   
"Turn around, Princess." Louis ordered lowly as he stroked himself quickly. Harry did as he was told and turned so he was facing Lou's cock on his knees. "Gonna cum on your face, baby." The older male said darkly.   
Harry opened his mouth quickly and waited patiently for his Daddy's seed to paint his face. It wasn't much longer before Louis came with a shout of Harry's name, strings of pearly white cum coating the young brunette's beautiful dimpled face.   
He immediately swallowed what had landed in his mouth and started guiding the rest to his lips, sucking it off his fingers until he was mostly clean of the substance. He had to admit, Louis tasted so damn good, better than he'd expected.   
Louis chuckled softly before he grabbed a towel, cleaning the boy up the rest of the way before cleaning himself. Quickly, Louis redressed himself before helping Harry get dressed once again. He knew their stylist would freak when she saw them and how they'd messed up her work but they didn't care one bit.   
"Ready to entertain the world one last time, Princess?" He asked with a smile, taking Harry's hand into his own and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Harry nodded with a grin and the two walked out of the dressing room together, happier now. 


End file.
